Automated point to point ("PTP") soldering processes are normally required in electronic manufacturing when assembled circuit boards can not withstand the temperatures associated with solder reflow, or when solder paste can not be screen printed on a circuit board due to space constraints. The problems associated with conventional PTP soldering processes are many and include: slow cycle times caused by their sequential nature (one solder joint at a time); solder quantities can not be accurately controlled; large amounts of space are required around the solder joints in order to allow for the soldering tool to reach the component, etc. One specific example of a typical type of PTP soldering process is a process which utilizes a robot mounted solder paste syringe which dispenses fixed volumes of solder. This type of PTP process has several of the problems discussed above plus the added problem of requiring hot gas reflow, or laser reflow both of which suffer from many reliability problems. A need exists for a soldering process which can provide accurate amounts of solder volumes and improved soldering cycle times for use in situations where solder reflow techniques can not be utilized.